<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Tied Up by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223430">All Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Innocent Gabby, Non-Sexual Bondage, Redeemed Victor Creed, Rope Bondage, Sabretooth's potty mouth, mentions of the talk, protective Logan, vague discussion of a child's behaviour being perceived as sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby ties up Victor for a joke.<br/>Hard T.<br/>Additional warning in tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mild Logan/Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated hard T, because there is discussion of a child's behaviour being perceived as sexual, even though it's clearly not and everyone in the fic agrees.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wanna let me tie you up? I wanna practice somethin'."<br/>
With hindsight, the large loop of rock climbing rope, strong enough to suspend him on, should have been a warning. But he's bored on probation, and Gabby's a cute cub and she's the nicest to him of her family, having so far no grudges against him. So he just asks where she wants him and kneels by the couch obediently.<br/>
Kid's got nimble little hands, and she can tie a mean knot, and she's dedicated. She ties his wrists and ankles together making him arch his back awkwardly, far enough from his claws that he can't shred the rope without dislocating things, then covers his entire arms and legs in a web of loops and knots that are just loose enough to let him flex his muscles. She finishes with an X on his chest that forces his arms uncomfortably close to his back and each other, and looks appraisingly down - not very far down, since being a kid Wolverine she is standing about as tall as a kneeling Victor - and smiles.<br/>
"Perfection."<br/>
"Hey cub aincha gonna untie me?"<br/>
"In a bit - unless you're uncomfortable."<br/>
"Comfy nuff"<br/>
And then she disappears in the kitchen. He thinks she's gone off to play something else until he hears her yell "cookies, gummy worms, peanuts or jerky?"<br/>
"Bring'em all. 'Specially the jerky."<br/>
"Green pepper or extra hot?"<br/>
"Both!"<br/>
He hears a thump, like something jumping off a counter to the floor and the rustle of wrappers. The cub appears in the door soon, with an armful of food packages. She dumps them on the couch, turns on the tv, flipping through the chanels until she settles on something with Bruce Willis - heh he does bruise some willies in that flick fer damn sure - back when he had hair. Then, she disappears again, coming back with a notebook and textbook. She sits there, giggling at Bruce's antics, and chewing on jerky and writing equations, and Creed wishes for having his hands free to steal a bite.<br/>
"Hey kid gonna gimme a piece?"<br/>
Gabby looks pensive.<br/>
"If you ask nicely," she decides.<br/>
"Pretty please."<br/>
Evidently it's nicely enough because the next piece of jerky is delivered straight to his fangy maw, held between slim little fingers like it's a worm, and disappears with a crunch.<br/>
"May I have another?"<br/>
"Oh you can show some manners, maybe we should tie you more often?" snarks Gabby but she offers him another bit.<br/>
They sit there like that, watching and snacking and in Gabby's case doing homework, until Logan comes home, looking at Victor with a mixture of amusement, thoughtfulness and suspicion.<br/>
Only when Gabby leaves the room does he turn to Creed.<br/>
"Didn't think you'd let anyone else tie you, you bitch enough when I do it."<br/>
"Cub makes a cute little domme..."<br/>
Claws prick Victor's neck, drawing blood.<br/>
"That's my kid yer talking bout, bub, and she's twelve'."<br/>
"Chill yer ass. Don't think she made the connection between sex and 45 feet a' rock climbing rope yet. And I'm not gonna help her, not on purpose. Maybe you should though."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Talk to yet kid 'bout shibari, or tha internet will."<br/>
"I have. Trust me, I have. I just wanna make sure you know the rules as well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>